Little Mistakes
by AnimeTwins101
Summary: When Abby and Sam's big brother dies, their lives suddenly and dramatically change. Then they realize: "Sometimes little mistakes have big consequences." Sorry I suck at Summaries - -" I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN I ONLY OWN MY OCS! RATED T JUST IN CASE! oc/Lavi and oc/Kanda - different ocs! Each oc is a different sister.
1. The Awakening Innocence

_**Little Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Awakening Innocence**_

_Samantha's Pov-_

_ We were all alone now._

Abby and I sat in front of Christopher(our older brother)'s grave stone. The sky burned amber in the humid autum afternoon.

It had been a few days since the burial. We'd vist our brother's grave everday, possibly out of need to see him or out of respects.

We lost our parents when we were only 7. Living, more like relying on, our older brother for the last 7 years. Now Abby and I were 14 years old. Christopher would've just turned 21.

I turned and looked at my younger sister - Abbigal. Her long chestnut colored hair waved down to right below her shoulder blades. Rugid bangs framed her face. Her hazel eyes were barely visible through her tears.

"B-Bi-Big Brother..." She cried into the palms of her hands. I hugged my younger sister, her tears staining through my shirt.

Now Christopher's whip was in Abby's posestion, she was by now, pretty good with it. Me on the other hand didn't have an weapon, but my right arm was chared in the fire and it turns out innocence then fused into my arm.

I just heard Christopher mention my arm having something called _innocence_ fused in it, but I still don't know what it is.

_We only had eachother left_.

"**You know there **_**is**_** a way to bring ol'Christopher **_**back**_," A voice sounded from the tomb stone. Abby and I both gasped and whiped our heads towards the stone.

Leaning up against the stone was a rather large(as in fat) man. He had ver pale purple skin and pointy ears, with over sized pure white teeth. He wore a tan coat and black top hat.

"W-Who are you?" I asked the man. Both Abby and I stood, no longer hugging but holding hands

"**Ooh. But that is **_**beside**_** the point. Don't you wish to bring **_**'Big Brother' back**_**?**" The man asked.

"Y-yes..." Abby responded.

The man's already insanely sized grin seemed to grow. In a blink of an eye he was a couple feet behind us. He know stood next to-what looked like-a black skeleton, but with sharp blades for arms.

"**Well all you two have to do, is call out the name of the one you lost. Then he'll come back...**" He responded gesturing to the skeleton.

"That's all you have to do?" I asked.

"Call out his name..." Abby and I said in unisen, while looking at eachother.

"**Yep.**"

Abby and looked at eachother and gave eachother the biggest smiles, then nodded.

"CHRISTOPHER!" We yelled together. The second we were done calling out Christopher's name purple lightning shot down onto the black skeleton, and a red thread carved "Christopher" onto the skeleton's head.

The man was nowhere by now.

Abby and I were waiting in antisipation. As the skeleton started mumbling, something beyond our hearing.

"W-WHY?! WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA?! I TRUSTED YOU GUYS!" He screamed as he suddenly became animated. "Y-YOU GUYS M-MUST PAY!"

I took a step back and let go of Abby's hand. The skeleton charged at us.

"RUN!" I yelled to Abby, turned and started running away from the skeleton. I ran as fast as my legs could cary me until I relized something: I was running alone.

I came to an immediate stop and turned around. The skeleton was less than a foot away from Abby.

"ABBY, RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!" I comanded running back to her aid.

She shakeily turned her head to me: fear filled her eyes as she started running towards me. But there's now way she would out run it her condition.

She made it about half way then the skeleton caught Abby. She held out her whip innocence, poised it to attack, but it was already too late.

I now was only about 3 feet away.

"YOU MUST PAY!" It screamed slashing one of it's arms down on Abby's left should blade. She let out a blood curdling scream and feel to the ground, blood pouring out of her new wound.

"ABBY!" I screamed as the skeleton was towering over her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I sprinted at the skeleton. But the skeleton was too fast for me, and kicked me onto my back.

It knocked the air out of me, as I skidded across the dirt.

"**Now **_**Akuma**_**, you can **_**choose**_** which body you want~**" I heard the man's voice sound.

"Traitor-!" I screamed at the sky-not knowing where his exact location is, only to feel one of my ribs pop. I let out a grunt of pain and wrapped my left arm around my ribs.

The voice only laughed at me, the laugh slowly fadded away.

I got back onto one knee and saw that the skeleton had made it's choice of Abby. It was again towering over her.

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

Without knowing what happened, my innocence activated. I had a leather and metal gauntlet that help activate my innocence, that I alway wear on my right hand.

My right arm had grown larger and turned shiny black. Every joint(including knuckles, shoulder,and elbow) there was-by the looks of it-a knife or dagger. In other word my arm looked like it could slice through anything, not that it could.

I charged(once again) at the skeleton. It looked at me and got ready to fight. The skeleton had one of it's blade arms extended, while my new transformed arm resided at my side.

The blade arm of the skeleton skidded across the right side of my kneck. I then took the opprotunity to slice through Big B-I-I mean the skeleton. Big Brother died, he doesn't exist any more...

The skeleton shed a single tear as it crumbled to the ground, leaving ashes behind.

I crumbled down onto one knee, my left hand applying pressure to my wound. Tears starting falling down from my eyes.

"A-Abby..." I said in a raspy voice, staring at her motionless body. The only thing that acknolaged her still existing life was the slow extending and contracting torso.

I stood only to fall again, concious slowly slipping from me... I layed on the ground, blooding ozing from my wound. I winced as I pulled myself towards my little sister: leaving a small trail of blood.

My right arm still in it's innocence form, I didn't bother turning it back... in fact I didn't even know how to.

Abby was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her head turned sideways just barely breathing.

"Abby..." I whispered. She already lost concousness, from too much blood loss.

I wraped my right arm around my little sister.

"I-...I won't let any-anything hurt you again..." I promised as I lost concousness myself.

_**"Sometimes little mistakes have big consiquences."**_

***Author's note: Hiya guys~ I hope I did an ok job on this. I also hope the characters aren't mary-sueish... But anyway I am asking YOU the reader(s), yes you. Sitting at the computter reading this, to help the poor author(AnimeTwins101).**

**The question is:**

**What should Abby and Sam's innocence be named?**

**I'm still new at the series(episode 13), and I don't know how to name the innocences of both of my oc's. To help you:**

**Samantha's innocence is the parasitic arm... thingy.**

**And Abbigal's innocence is the whip, equipment innocence.**

**Also if you have any suggestions for the story... PLEASE TELL ME!**

**If you have any answers to my MANY questions just review (PLEASE, me love reviewers!) or PM me.**

**Thank you for taking time out of your lives to read through my LONG author's note, so you shall be rewarded with:**

**A Virtual cookie *Hands all lovely readers a virtual cookie***

**And drumroll please *Drumrolling* a NEW CHAPTER!... coming soon.**


	2. Lenalee is getting married!

_**Little Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Lenalee is getting married?!**_

_Abbigal's Pov._

My left shoulder blade throbed as I gain conscious. I slowly woke up to someone screaming.

"What?! Lenalee is getting married?! And I didn't know about it?! I haven't even meet the guy!" Some man's voice screeched.

"She's not getting married, it's the only way to wake you, Chief." A mellower man replied.

"Why would you even joke about that!?" The same 'spazzy' man yelled.

"Jez, just calm down. I wanted you to take a look at those two girls we were talking about." The calm man told him.

I heard a heavy sigh and a door opening, "Whatever. Sometimes he can be so snappy."

The man who walked was a tall man with black (or very dark blue) hair that was about shoulder length that was scruffy yet slick at the same time. He wore some wire frame, pentagonal glasses and some sort of white and silver military outfit with a long white trench coat. He was also holding a coffee cup that was all baby blue and had a pink bunny on it.

_Who is this guy?! Why is he in here?! Wait what did they do to Samantha?! _I rapidly thought.

"Ah, you're awake." Said the man who just walked. He took a sip from his coffee and started walking closer.

"W-who are y-you," I stuttered as he came closer.

"Oh, my appologise. My name is Komui Lee." He bowed his head a little then continued to introduce himself, "I work for an Affiliation called Black Order."

"Black Order?" I questioned.

"Yes, Black Order is an organization that works to defeat the Millennium Earl and his Akuma as well as collect Innocence and find Accommodaters or Exorcists like you and your sister." Komui explained.

_Didn't Big Brother get a letter from something called the Black Order._

~Flashback (a few weeks ago)~

"Hey Abb, could you go get the Newspaper?" Christopher asked me.

"Isn't Sam's turn?" I moaned.

"No, I remeber doing it last time," Sam snapped.

I sighed heavly and went to the front door. I swung open the door and grabbed the Newspaper and headed in. When I closed the door something flew out of the Newspaper.

I bent over and picked it up. It was a letter, we never get letters.

On the back it read:

_Black Order_

"Cristopher, Sam you might want to see this..." I muttered.

~End of Flashback~

"Yeah, I think I've heard of Black Order Big Br- I mean Christopher got a letter a few weeks ago asking if he wanted to join," I told Komui.

"Oh yeah! I remeber, that was that kid that the one finder saw!" He happily remebered as he started mildly chuckling to himself then got more serious, "Yeah, they said he was pretty amazing with that Innocence... I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine..." I sighed.

It was quite for a few moments, "I know who did that to your brother."

"What?" I felt rage building inside me just thinking of that h***ish creature that turned _my_ brother into that evil thing made my stomach twist.

"It was a man named Millennium Earl, he creates these god awful creatures called Aukma. It's our job as the Black Order to stop him and destroy all Akuma," Komui explained serriously (it supprised me how fast his atitude changed from Mr. Spazz to a right down to business type of guy).

"So let me get this right, The Black Order is trying to kill Millennium Earl who killed my brother?"

"Yeah, we also collect Innocenece and gather Exorcists just like you and your sister."

"So I'm guessing that your here wanting to know if we would want to become part of Black Order, correct?"

"Mhm." Komui nodded, "Well are you intrested?"

"Hmm..." _What should I do? I could join and try to take down that Millennium Earl figure, get the vengance for our Big Brother, and rid the world of all those unbarable Akuma. But it could also get Sam and I into some real danger, possible even get us killed. D***it..._ "I have to talk to my sister."

"Can do! She's in the other room. Follow me." Komui stood up and headed out the door.

Then I realized where I was. I was in a hostpital.

Komui walked into the room right next to mine, he quietly knocked on the door, "Samantha, your sister is here to see you." He whispered loudly as he opened the door.

Sam was fast asleep on her bed she also had bandages on her neck that were soaked crismon red.

I walked over to the side of her bed and pushed carefully on her shoulder, "Sam wake up... Wake up..." I quietly ordered.

"...No it's your turn to get the mail..." She mummbled.

"Wake up," I ordered at a reagular talking voice.

Her eyes fluttered open and her face looked stern, "Why did you wake me up?" She growled.

"There's something I need to tell you," I told her.

"What is it?"

~After breif explanation~

"So again, What do you say?" Komui asked again.

Sam and I exchanged looks almost if we were making a dession just by looking at each other (it's a twin thing). We both nodded as we made our choice.

"Yes, we'll join the Black Order," We responded in unison.

***Authors Note: Yeah~! Another chappie done *Like a boss XD*! I'm so proud of myself for getting two chapters done in one day *cheers*~! By the way the question(s) from the last chapter are still needing answers and I know I diddn't give you guys a lot of time to respond... So the questions are still up!**

**If you forgot what the questions were here they are.**

**What should I name Sam and Abby's Innocence? (Sam's is a parasitic and Abby's is a whip Innocence).**

**And am I getting the characters good? (still n00b)**

**Anyway thanks again for reading~!**


	3. The Newcomer

_**Little Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Newcomer**_

_Samantha's Pov-_

68% Samantha Clark... and 64% Abigal Clark... syncrorates... black order... exorcists... Komui...

So many things have happened in the last week. We were evaluated by Hevlaska and got our syncrorates, being twins we got a similar syncrorates. Well, that's what Komui said. We were also accepted into the black order as exorcists, as well as meeting some other exorcists. Like Kanda and Lenalee.

"Ugh..." I moaned, squirming on my bed.

"Heh, what's wrong?" Abby asked on the neighboring bed.

"Nothing..." I said looking up at the ceiling, and then at the clock.

_11:36 pm_

I sighed and layed back onto my bed.

"We'd better hit the sack..." I said pulling the covers up to my nose and turning onto my side.

"Yeah," Abby agreed tucking herself into.

I reached over to the table side lamp- the only source of light in our little room.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Abby reasponded, as I turned of the table side lamp and laying down back in my bed, closing my eyes and fell asleep.

~3 years later~

"A newcomer?" I asked a finder.

"Y-Yes, his name is '_Allen Walker_', a-and he's a new exorcist," The finder explained, somewhat nervous about something.

"Heh, whatcha' nervous about?"

"I-It's j-just," The finder stuttered.

"It's just what? Go on spit it out man."

"It's just that A-Abby, Kanda, and th-the newcomer are be-being asigned t-to a mi-mission, b-b-but it's w-w-with o-ou-out you," the finder finished nervously.

"What?" I growled, the finder coward as if I was going to murder him. "You are dismissed," I ordered and stormed to Komui's office.

~In front of Komui's office~

"WHAT THE H*** IS THE MEANING OF THIS KOMUI?!" I exclaimed as I slammed the door for Komui's office.

Abby, Kanda and another person sat infront of Komui's very disorganized desk. That boy must be the newcomer.

_Allen_ had snow white hair, with dull gray eyes. A red tatoo scared his left eye. Allen also wore an exorcist uniform, with a hood. He had one eyebrow arched at me, probably confused at what just happened.

Komui immediatly coward behind his desk.

"H-Hey, Sam I was-"

"That's 'Samantha' to you."

"_Samantha_," He corrected himself and continued. "I thought y-you we-were i-in the i-infermary... and thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," I said walking up to his desk.

"Ah," Komui gawked then cleared his throught as I sat down next to Abby. "We are running low on time so once you four are breif on the assignment you need to leave ASAP," Komui explained.

"What!?" Kanda snapped, "You expect me to work with him?"

"Why?" Allen wryly sighed.

"Yes your on this assigment together," Komui said. I glared at him, "Oh and with the assitance of the Clarks aswell," Komui nervously added in.

Komui turned his attention back to Allen and Kanda, "What's going on with you two? Did you guys already get off on a bad start? How come?"

"They didn't exactly meet off on good terms did they?" Leanalee sassed.

Komui seemed very shocked.

"Can we contiue Komui?" I snapped.

He cleared his throught, "Oh yes, sorry about that." He looked back at Kanda and Allen, "My dession still stands." He pulled down a map of the world and grabbed some sort of pointer and pinted at Italy, "A fragment of Innocence was discovered in Southern Italy. But we've gotten word that an Akuma is already in route in order to grab it. You four will head there imediatly. Destory the enemy and sucrue the Innocence at all costs. You'll have time to look over the doise(spelling?) on the way there." Komui explained.

Komui smiled and titled his head a tiny bit so we could see his eyes over his wire framed glasses, "Good luck."

~Heading off to Italy (on the boat)~

Komui started explaining to Allen about his uniform while the three of us had to wait inside the boat.

"I just wish Komui would hurry up and give him the tutoral later," Kanda growled.

I sighed, even though he was so mean and cold-blooded sometimes I think, no I know, that he still has a soft-spot even if he never shows it.

A tiny grin appeared on my face thinking about how he thinks he's a tuff guy who has a soft spot that no one sees. But... what if his soft spot get's him killed on a mission, and he... never comes back...

My grin slowly disappeared.

"Hey, sis. You okay?" Abby asked, concern tinting her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," I bluntly replied.

~Jumping on roof tops~

"Hold on! Just give me a second!" Allen yelled as he tryed to catch up with the four of us, fumbling with the map in his hands.

We were trying to catch a train that was already going, thanks to Allen getting his map we are ontop of rooves jumping after the train that we were supose to be on.

Well this isn't my _first_ time I've done this. I was running late after lunch in Russia, during winter, I ran after the train on ice slicked roof tops. But I didn't have the best of luck, I almost fell off the train. Thank God that the finder was there and hoisted me back onto the train.

"We don't have time for that now!" Kanda barked.

"That's our train!" Toma (the finder) yelled.

"Just hang in there Allen! We're almost there!" Abby exclaimed.

"There it is!" I annocenced as I jumped along with everyone else.

"WAIT! THE TRAIN! THE TRAIN IS MOVING!" Allen screamed, denting the top of the train car when he fell.

The already cold air burned my face and hands at this point, the air screaming past my ears as well. But at least it wasn't a far jump. Everyone besides Allen landed smoothly.

"You okay Allen?" Abby worried.

"Yeah, I can't belive we pulled that off!" Allen happliy annocenced.

"Hey were just getting started!" Toma laughed loudly over the wind.

"Come on! Over here!" Kanda ordered over the wind. His torso was half way in the train in an opening on the roof.

We nodded.

One by one we all slid into the train car.

"Uh... tickets?" A worker on the train asked very confused.

"We're with the Black Order," Toma explained. "I belive we have several reservations."

"Yes of course," The train worker said bowing. "Follow me. I'll show you to your conpartment."

"Hm? Wait, we get our own room?" Allen asked as we started walking to room.

"Yep, as exorcists we get 'special treatment' from the order," Abby explained.

"Ah, I see."

"Your room," The train worker said opening the door for us, "I-I hope you find this acceptable."

"Yes, thank you very much for your assitance," Toma reasponded.

"Just get one of the train workers if you need anything else." And with that the train worker bowed and walked away.

Without a word Kanda and I walked in and sat down on one of the red velvet couches, seeming to saprkle with clenlyness.

Abby and Allen sat on the couch in front of us. Timcanpy- General Cross's golem I belive- rested on Allen's head.

"Now this is the way to travel," Allen said admiring the 'First Class' sign on the wall. Toma waited ouside the room.

"We should take this time and research just what we are going after," I said.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea," Kanda responded pulling out one of his books. Abby, Allen, and I did the same.

~After a bit of explain about Mater(sorry lazy Author XP)~

_Nobody's Pov-_

After Kanda and Toma explained a little of finders' jobs, exorcists' jobs, and more about the city of Mater to Allen. Both Allen and Kanda came back into the car and sat down in their original positions.

The little group sat in silence for a while until Sam broke the silence. First she stood up wordless, causing everybody to dierect their attention to her.

"U-Uh Sam? Are you ok?" Abby worrily asked her elder sibbling.

"All we need to do is ask a train worker if we need anything, correct?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Allen responded.

"Good. Abby could you get a train worker for me?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure. But, why? Do you need help or something?" Abby asked.

But before Sam could respond she just fell to the floor, not even trying to catch herslef.

"I-I need food... c-could you get some f-for me?... Please..." Was all Sam said.

***Author's Note: Yep, just like Ling Yao from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (the other anime I'm obsessed with XP) Sam kind of faints like Ling. But not as often or dramaticaly.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't posted this chapter as soon as I hoped. But I have a good reason! I was watching the the series, up to episode 19 I belive.**

**So now down to buisness, I realy need people to review/answer my questions! Or at least try to: thank you Angelic Fluffle for at LEAST reviewing! It means A LOT to me(reviews). So once again here are the questions, and also a new one:**

**What should I name Sam and Abby's Innocence? (Sam's is a parasitic and Abby's is a whip Innocence).**

**Am I getting the characters good? (still n00b)**

**And finally, the new and fun one, what should Abby and Sam(they both have to be different!) be afraid of?**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will REVIEW!**


	4. The Clown Akuma

_**Little Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Clown Akuma**_

_Abbigal's Pov._

"Toma, how's it looking?" Kanda asked.

We were running on moutain tops to Mater, around midnight it gets pretty cold when you're outside running just if you wanted to know. It was Allen, Kanda, Toma, Sam and I. We're trying to find the Ghost of Mater, Toma said that it might have something to do with Innocence so we had to check it out.

"I can't get through," Toma replied.

"D***," I panted under my breath.

"Then let's hurry," Kanda ordered.

We started spirnting even faster. But then I got a strange feeling. I think everyone else did too.

I turned my head and saw Allen's eye change from white and gray to black and red, almost like a demon. Well now I know what his cursed eye looks like.

"I hope everyone's safe," Allen declared he stared blankly at the city, not taking his eyes off it for a second.

"Can you see the Akuma?" Toma asked, only then Allen looked away.

"I can, my left eye is equiped with a sensor that can sense Akuma. And more specifficly the souls trapped inside of them," Allen explained at he took some of his hair out of his face so we could see his eye better.

"Unreal." I heard Sam awe.

"A cursed eye." Kanda growled. Allen blinked turning his eye back to normal.

"You should've told us that from the start, Short-Stack. Before we arrive let's get something straight. I'm not nearly the idealest that you are. Emotions have no place on the battlefelid. If you get yourself hurt, hinder the mission and put the rest of us in danger, I'll leave you for dead. In other words were not partners so don't expect me to help," Kanda strictly continued.

My stomach turned thinking about how cold-blooded he can be sometimes. He just started and Kanda's already treating him like he's been here for years even though he's still a kid (I'm 17 just so you know, so I'm older than him).

"Pleasent as always," Allen sassed back at Kanda.

"Right," Kanda returned.

I sighed in releif that they didn't start ripping each other's heads off because of what Kanda said.

After a little longer of running in silence Kanda broke the silence, "Still no responce?" Kanda asked Toma.

"No."

"That's strange. The finder unit should've risen the barriers, they could survive a few days in there at least." Kanda thought out loud.

The four of us did one final jump and landed on a roof top. We finally landed in Mater.

"I can see the barrier," Toma annocnced, making me feel less worried about the whole thing, "It's over there."

We all stayed quite and stared at what Toma pointed at. It was barrier, not the first time I've seen them in use though. It looked like it was holding two people inside, I couldn't make out what they looked like though. I also saw an Akuma attacking it.

"That must be the Ghost of Mater," Kanda said.

"Probably but who's the other person with it?" Sam wondered out loud.

"What? But where are the Finders?" Allen exclaimed.

My heart sank when I realized what happened.

"It looks like they activated the barrier, in order to protect the Ghost of Mater. Instead of saving themselves they must be waiting for the Exorcists," Toma sadily told Allen.

The Akuma started firing again at the box-like barrier sending clouds of dust everywhere.

"Oh no," Allen said with sorrow.

"Then they did their job," Kanda declared.

"Yes," I added.

"They did their job until the very end." Sam added.

"Agreed," Toma finished.

"There's a light!" Allen yelled. We all looked to where he had turned. I heard some more explosions and saw some lights, "They're alive." Allen started jumping on the roof tops to go after them.

"Master Walker!" Toma exclaimed.

"You idot, you're gonna get yourself killed!" I started jumping after him.

He was so far ahead of me, I was thinking of pulling out my Innocence to try to catch up. But I don't think that will help me at all to stop him.

I saw two Akuma firing aradicly at the one finder who was running for his life. The finder stumbled onto a bridge that dropped off to a cliff.

When Allen did the final jump to rescue him the Finder reached out his hand.

But Allen was too late. The Akuma quickly killed him before he even got close.

My stomach turned. Even though I've seen lots of death being an Exorcist, I can't say I've gotten use to it but I can't say that I can sometimes become use to it. Besides this is his first mission as a Exorcist, he has to learn that he can't save everyone. Even though I try even I know that is a fact still.

I pulled out my whip, "Innocence activate!"

The Sacred Whip (my Innocence) started to glow a bright yellowish green as I brought it down with a crack to fully activate it.

I saw he had the same idea and activated his Innocence as well, "Ah!" He screamed.

The Akuma started firing at him, I started spirting as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to save him.

Before I got close enough to attack the first one Allen killed it with ese making it explode.

"What the H***?!" I exclaimed.

I used the whip to get closer instead, "Extend!" I yelled as I thrusted my whip forward, it wrapped around a railing on a building, "Contract!" The whip contracted bringing me along with it.

The next Akuma started firing at Allen, I snapped my whip down at the Akuma making it stop for a split second and changing it's target to me.

"Crap!" I jumped away from it's attacks landing near Allen who was hiding begind a building.

"Jez, Allen you have more guts than I thought you had," I panted giving him a little grin.

He quietly smiled and nodded his head but his grin quickly fadded as we went back to the problem at hand.

"Here I have a plan," Allen whispered. He singnaled for Timcanpy to come down.

"Timcanpy can be a distraction and lead the Akuma further into the city, you and I will hide out and get the Akuma when it's not going to expect it. Okay?" Allen explained.

"Yeah, but you're following me."

He nodded and looked at his golden golem, "Just be careful Timcanpy."

I started running hoping that he was following me. My breath started burning but I tried to ingnore it.

"In here." I stopped at a building with the back door open, I signaled him to follow in.

We ran inside and found the stair quickly and sprinted up them. We stopped at a window on the third floor and we both were panting like we just ran for hours even though it was actually a few minutes.

We quickly became quiet when we heard shouting from the Akuma.

Right when it came into veiw I lashed my whip around the Akuma holding it in place and Allen sliced the bottom part of it clean off. I was pretty use to working with parasitic types with my whip, I wold hold the Akuma still while the person (who was usally my sister, Sam) would slice and kill it.

Instead of killing it Allen just sliced the bottom of it off, so it was still alive. It pointed it's guns at Allen and started firing flinging Allen almost half way across the town.

"Allen!" I swung my whip around the top of a building and quickly got myself to Allen who was crawling out of a crater that he made.

"You okay, Allen?" I asked concernly.

"Yeah I'm fine," He coughed, "He's too strong."

I looked back at the Akuma. He was evolving, and fast too. I would never be able to catch up to him to stop him at this point.

"It's changing?" Allen asked himself.

"Yes, when an Akuma has gotten enough souls it will transform and get even stronger and devolop it's own personality. So we're in a lot of trouble," I explained.

The Akuma finally finished transforming, "My new form is born out of the darkest of matter. Thank you for all your help Exorcists." The Akuma laughed, "It seems I'm all grown up."

Both Allen and I stood up (I was kneeling).

"Not you again!" Akuma schreeched then I saw who he was talking about.

Kanda, Sam and Toma with the two people were running by. They stopped when Allen called out, "Kanda!"

"We're not her to help you," Kanda growled, "Acting on your emotions got you into this mess. You have to take care of it yourself." Kanda gave me a stern look telling me I should go with them if I want to live, I shock my head 'no'. I couldn't let Allen die like this.

"Fine as long as you have te Innocence there's no need for me to worry. We'll catch up with you guys later after we destory this Akuma," Allen told them.

"Abby, you should come with us," Sam ordered.

"No, if things get to tough I'll come on find you," I smirked, "I promise you I won't die."

"You better not get your a** whooped if that happens-" Sam glared at the Akuma, "I'll come and finish the Akuma off."

"If your chit-chat is over, I'll be killing the two Exorcists now!" The clown-like Akuma laughed.

Both Sam and Kanda left but not Toma. He was probably going to watch us and the Akuma, probably more the Akuma.

"It seems that the Ghost has made it's escape. Well that's fine, I'll make plenty of time to deal with him later. But first, I'll get to take your lives!" The Akuma screeched as he contiued laughed.

"If I die here, Allen. I will kill you," I growled under my breath.

"Je, thanks." He got serious again and turned back to the Akuma, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

The two of us started sprinting towards the Akuma. Allen got to the roof tops with ese, for me though I had a little harder times.

"Extend!" I ordered as I flung my whip to the top of the building to a little rod, "Contract!" I flew up to the top of the building and followed Allen.

He flung his arm at the Akuma causing the two of them to go into the building and out again.

_D***it! Allen is so fast it makes me look like I go in slow motion in comparasen!_

Before I was going to jump off the building to catch up with the two Allen went flying again to the other side of the town.

Before I could go after him the clown Akuma came behind me and hit me in the stomach making me fly into the ground.

My neck whipped back and my back hit the cold brick ground causing me to scream in pain. After I screamed I couldn't breathe, the fall knocked all the air out of me.

The Akuma laughed.

_No not again, I'm not going to die!_

I spark of hope lit when Allen came back supprisingly fast and hit the side of the Akuma. But something didn't seem right, it looked like the Akuma wanted him to hit him.

I proped myself up to watch the two go at it again.

"Get down Abby!" I heard Allen yell.

I quickly got down again to see a giant peice of rock fly above me heading straight towards the Akuma.

I heard a giant crash, assuming that it hit the Akuma and heard a slice.

I got up to see the Akuma's skin fall to the ground that struck fear into my heart. Not that it was skin but that the akuma wasn't there, but that means- Where's the Akuma?!

"I'm right behind you." I heard the Akuma.

A split second later I saw another Allen on Allen.

"What the!?" I exclaimed.

I saw blood spary as the Allen on top of the other stabbed him with his right arm, which had the innocence.

"What the H*** is going on?!" I yelled.

***Author's Note: As you can tell (or if you haven't noticed) I have been doing these based off the episodes and each chater is alternating from Sam to Abby. And if you haven't noticed before well now you have.**

**Anyway since nobody has answered the question of naming the Innocence I named them.**

**Abby's Innocence: The Scared Whip**

**Sam's Innocence: Razor Talons**

**I'm going to be asking questions at the end of each chapter because both Sam and Abby are still works in progress. Also is you have any suggestions for the story PLEASE TELL ME! I'm a very busy author and I need some help once in a while (plus I love hearing what my lovely reveiwers have to say and want to see).**

**Here are the questions:**

**Are any characters OOC (I'm still kind of a n00b)?**

**Any suggestions for the characters/story (plus I need ideas)?**

**Just so you know... ABBY IS X'ED LAVI NOT ALLEN! Also sorry that Lavi isn't in yet, I'm writting my fingers to the bone to get to him. Because... I LOVI LAVI (inside joke XD).**

**Anyway thanks for reading~!**


	5. The Ghost of Mater

_**Little Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**"The Ghost of Mater"**_

_Samantha's Pov-_

"All akuma are fasioned from dark matter," Kanda started.

We were hiding out in an abondoned building, with the two people the finders were longing to protect with their lives.

"The poller oposite material of the innocence we are searching for," Kanda continued. "Unfortunately more the akuma fight us, the more they evolve and gain strength."

"When an akuma reaches the next level, it changes: it developes it's own ego and begins to talk," I explained. "It also gains new abbilities."

"They become much more powerful, it's not the same enemy. The man trying to fight will have to stuggle to keep up," Kanda added.

"Then what will happen?" The girl asked, shifting so she could hear the answer better in the old man's lap, clenching her fists. Longing for more information.

"Well, sooner or later, the akuma _will_ discover where we are hiding. I'm afriad it's only a matter of time," Kanda said.

"If so you want the innocence?" The man asked in a very quiet and raspy voice. "Before the akuma comes here, is that what you are trying to say?" The man asked Kanda.

"It is. And to be blunt; I need it _now_," Kanda answered.

The girl gasped and turned to the man. Obviously worrying about him. The man took off his hat.

"I see..." The man looked up at Kanda and I. His face broken and wooden.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am the ghost of Mater." The girl continued looking at the man, concern flooding her eyes now.

Kanda crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nice try old man, but you're no ghost," Kanda said sternly.

"That's right. I am a doll."

"Guzol," the girl gasped, leaning closer to the man or doll.

"A doll?" I asked in disbelief.

"It was very hard here; the rocks, the dry weather, the sunlight was blazing and opressive. People actualy used to call it the 'Land Forsaken by God'. The citizens lived in great suffering and dispair. The citizens worked despreately to forget their troubles, even if only for a moment. They created a doll. A doll that would sing and dance. The city soon went to ruin and the people disappeared. But the doll stayed alive," The 'Doll' explained. "And here I am. The ghost of Mater."

"This city went to ruin: What, 500 years ago?" Kanda asked. "And you've remained alive all this time."

The 'Doll' slipped his hood back over his head and placed his hat atop his head.

"I have, innocence pounding in my heart," The 'Doll' explained.

"Whatever the case, it won't be easy to escape this place by foot and we can't carry you both out fast enough. So if you don't mind, I need to take your heart _now_," Kanda said sternly, reaching back and gripping Mugen's hilt.

I was using every ounce of energy in my body to control myself from screaming at Kanda 'Have a heart! think of what these people have been through!' but this _is_ the mission. It has to be done...

"Wait!" The gril cried out lunging in front of the old man. She turned to face Kanda and me. "If we can't _escape_, why don't we _hide_?"

"Oh and _who are you_?" Kanda said loosing his grip on Mugen.

"Well, I'm, Guzol's helper," She said rather unsurely.

"She was a child abandoned by humans," Guzol explained, the girl worrily looked back at him. "I found her and took her in," He barely said before he started violently coughing.

"Guzol are you alright?" The girl asked.

"So you think we can hide, huh?" Kanda's hand returned to his side, no longer on the hilt of Mugen, "Do you know of a safe place to go?"

The second that Kanda stopped talking, my golem squirmed out of my black order uniform. It started flying in front of Kanda and I.

"Toma?" I asked the golem. "What's up, is anything wrong?"

"**I've been watching from a safe distance. The was a voilent impact earlier, and Master Walker's condition is unknown,**" Toma's voice sounded from my golem.

"What about Abby? Is she okay?" I hastily asked my golem.

"**I'm not sure. Mistris Clark's condition is also unknown,**" Toma grimly stated through the golem.

"D*** it..." I grumbled under my breath, clenching my hands into fists.

"**The akuma just came out of the building alone. And it's chasing the golem,**" Toma reported.

"Okay," Kanda said. "It's risky for you to stay there too long. We need to see what Timcanpy recorded imediately. Get out of there and come to this location."

"I'll send my golem your way to guide you," I added in. Kanda looked at me then back to the golem.

"Got that?" He asked Toma.

"**Sir, I understand.**" And with that the transmition ended.

I sighed, "I guess I better send you off then," I said to my golem.

It seemed to nod in agreement as it landed in the palm of my hand, somewhat resting for the moment being.

I walked over to the open window-cill(Spelling?), Kanda walking with me as well... he shouldn't be watching to make sure I do it right!

"Find Toma, and be careful," I ordered my golem as it zipped out of my hand and into the ruined city. I stood in the window-cill, hoping that Abby is all right...

"D*** it, we're realy running out of time," Kanda mummbled. I turned and faced him.

"No kidding..."

"Listen we-" Kanda started but stopped.

The 'Ghost of Mater(a.k.a. Guzol)' and his little 'helper' we gone. Both Kanda and I took a few steps forward, as if that would help us find them.

"T-There gone?" I asked in dibielf. We looked around the room, well, more like skimmed the room for any sign of them.

Kanda must've found someting, he was looking down on a moved brick. _That's how they did it_.

"Hm," Kanda grunted, a small smirk starting on his face.

"Looks like they made it," I said.

"Yep."

***Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry about how short it is, I've had writers block on this chapter... I just keep thinking of parts later in the series. I'm SO excited after I get through the city of Mater, then we get Lavi and Kanda and some romantic moments(NOT LAVI X KANDA!). But anyway, I've got some questions for my lovely reviewers(for those who haven't reviewed yet, PLEASE REVIEW!):**

**Okay here's what I need help with, I was watching the episodes on x-box by buying them via microsoft points but it won't allow me to buy the second season of D Gray Man. So my question is: are there any FREE anime watching cites that I can watch the second season on?**

**And once again: Any ideas for Sam and Abby's fears and hobbies, and any thoughts for something later in the story.**

**Anyway that's all I have for this chapter. Again sorry it's SHORT, the next one will be longer! Okay, I hope you have a good rest of your Morning/Day/Night(depending on what time you are reading this at)~!**


	6. The Akuma's Disguise

_**Little Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Akuma's Disguise**_

_Abbigal's Pov._

"What the H*** is going on?!" I yelled.

A loud ring ran through my head making me wince while I watched. Allen thrusted his arm back making the other Allen jump off.

The other Allen started laughing, just like the Akuma. D***it! Know I understand! This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be.

"How are you able to do that?" Allen asked (the REAL Allen).

"I copied you," The Akuma snarled, "It was easy. I even dupilcated your power." The Akuma held up his right arm that was activated with Allen's anti-akuma weapon.

The Akuma sliced it's skin apart bring most of itself back to it's normal, hidous looks, "This new abbility is a pretty good trick, isn't it? When an Akuma evolves to level two then a brand new skill is awaken you see." It started to tower over Allen.

I had to protect him, that Akuma could kill him quick with ease in just a few seconds.

"So now when I touch something, I have the abbility to copy it." It snarled, "And even make it part of me." It straightened it's back and held up it's right arm, "Isn't it brillant?" It started laughing again.

I started to get up onto my knee ignoring the ringing in my ears and the pain in my back and neck from the throw. I carefully got onto both feet and started wobling towards them.

I saw the Akuma transform again but this time the Akuma had the top part of his body look like Allen.

"B******..." I spat.

The Akuma lunged at Allen, I quickly picked up my whip and whipped it towards Allen wrapping it around his waist then pulling him right next to me.

"Idoit if you just stand there you're going to get yourself killed," I growled regreating the desion to babysit him at this point.

He's not going to last very long and neither am I, so there's not much hope for the two of us.

"Thanks." He gave me a little grin then back to seroius when he looked back at the Akuma, "He's stronger than before, it's incredible. This is what happens when an Akuma evovles."

"Yeah, because we've been fighting it for so long it's been learning," I tried to sum it up for him.

The Akuma lunged at us again. But this time for me, I pushed Allen out of the way. The Akuma's weapon changed yet again to look triton-like. It cut my arm and I let out a scream of pain and started flying, this time through the buildings. The ringing in my head grew louder and the pain spread through out my body.

When I stoped I started going numb.

"No... I can't pass-out... at a time like this... I have to... protect him... from the Akuma..." My vison started going black as I lost consioness.

~Waking up a little bit later~

I felt something pushing on my shoulder over and over again I also heard some sort of voice, but I coudn't make out any words.

I forced my eyes open to see Allen leaning over me, he qiuckly smiled, "Good, you're awake. I was starting to get worried there."

I started to get up, "Yeah, I was too."

I looked at my arm, the one the Akuma cut. It wasn't too bad but was bleeding quite a lot, but the blood was dry so it looks like it stopped a while ago.

"Where's the Akuma?" I hastly asked Allen.

"I don't know at the moment," Allen reported.

"We better get going then." I stood up (I also grabbed my whip) and started leding the way for both of us.

"Are you sure? You're arm isn't even healed yet." Allen tried to stop me.

"This? It's just a scratch, nothing that I can't take care of." I continued walking forward.

"Fine." Allen jogged up to me so he was behind me.

~A little while later after searching~

"I think were lost..." Allen whined.

I saw something move from out of the shadows, "Shhh! Get down." I pushed Allen behind a building that we were hiding behind.

I saw the Akuma walk out into the open, I also saw Kanda, Toma and Sam come out of the building.

I heard some sort of noise, I looked back and saw that Allen's eye transformed.

"Something wrong, Allen?" I asked, he didn't reply.

I looked back at them and saw that Kanda was going to kill the Akuma. Allen ran ahead and _protected_ the Akuma with his now activated arm.

Allen turned to check on the Akuma, "Who are you?" He asked.

"What the H*** Allen!" I yelled at him running out of the shadows.

"Idoit! What the H*** are you doing!?" Kanda yelled at Allen.

"I know you're new but everybody knows that we _destroy_ Akuma's not _protect_ Akuma's!" Sam scolded.

"I'm sorry but using my left eye I can tell that this person isn't an Akuma at all," Allen replyed rather calmly.

"Then what the H*** is it?" I mutterred getting down to Allen's level (he was kneeling).

"In fact this looks very strange to me..." Allen trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked.

"Master... Walker... Mistris... Clark..." The other Allen panted.

_The only peron that calls me Mistris Clark is a finder or in this case Toma. But how can it be Toma?_

Allen started pealing off the other Allen's skin on his face.

"What the-?" I exclaimed.

It was Toma, but with Allen's skin like he was a decoy. Then that means-, "Toma!"

I heard Kanda and Sam exclaim Toma aswell.

I turned back and saw that the Toma-Akuma started running towards Sam.

"Lookout the Akuma is right besides you!" Allen barked at them.

"Sam lookout!" I yelled.

I saw somehing or someone run in front of Sam and they got the blow from the Akuma.

Sam was knocked onto the ground, I looked at who took the blow.

_Kanda took the Blow for Sam!?_ I rappidly thought.

***Author's Note: Again sorry that this is so short again, I really want to get to the later chapters so I'm kind of making these shorter.**

** Again I'd like to thank Angelic Fluffle and all the other's that read my story.**

** I really need people to answer my questions. Here they are:**

** What should Sam and Abby's fears and hobbies be?**

** And what would you like to see later on in the story?**

** Yeah I'm only down to two questions!**

** Anyways thanks for reading~!**


	7. Injuries

_**Little Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Injuries**_

_Samantha's Pov-_

Before I could relize what was happening I was pushed onto the ground. I grunted in pain as I hit the crumbling pavement of Mater.

"_**NAAHHHHHH!**_" I heard the akuma screech, then the sound of something being pounded into a wall.

I quickly turned over to see what had happened while I was down. I had to wait to see what had happen after the white-ish dust had settled.

I heard mugen land in the soil a yard or so away from me, the blue tint fading from it.

"Oh no, Kanda," I heard 'Short-Stack(as Kanda calls him)' say.

"That was Kanda?" I urgently asked. I loooked at Abby, she nodded. I pushed myself up from the dirt.

Some rocks still fell from the open wall, were Kanda must've been slamed into... _he pushed me out of the way._

The akuma still wore _some_ of Toma's skin, but it had regained his big whiteish-cream and purple clown arms. It was holding Kanda up against the broken wall by his neck, it's other arm resting on it's hip.

"Kanda," I said so softly it sounded like a whisper.

"You son of a B****..." Kanda angerily muttered at the akuma. "You've been-" the Akuma cut him off by laughing at him.

"_**Yes, you see I'm very good with **__**disguises now. After I destroyed that little yellow golem, I saw this guy creeping around in the shadows. So I copied him, and you couldn't even tell the difference!**_" The akuma explained,__"_**How ever you did figure out that all sides are reversed,**_" The akuma brought his hand up to his forehead. "_**So that's why I decided to put that gray-haired boy's skin on this guy.**_" The akuma poped out of Toma's skin copy. "_**Oh my, I'm a geinius~! Think of me as a carbon copy, you had no idea did you exorcist?**_"

The whole time the akuma was talking to kanda he was wincing in pain, his croked to the side.

"That does it," I growled, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I shot my head around to see who had stopped me. It was Allen. I harded my expression at him. "I know your a rookie and all, so I'll give you a warning. Let go of my hand."

"Listen, if you try to help him you'll only make things worse. He will copy your weapon and use it against us. It useless to fight back against it," Allen explained.

_He was right. With my anti-akuma weapon. The akuma would have two weapons to use against us, the best thing I could do was wait._

"NGAH!" I heard Kanda scream. I whipped my head to see what had happened. The akuma had attacked him while I was looking at Allen. Blood splattered on the ground below Kanda.

My eye's widen as I saw what happened to Kanda. His back was slumping against the broken wall, and his head was hanging limp. Blood staining the ground below him.

The akuma laughed as it looked down at Kanda's body and pulled back it's arm for antoher blow. The wall crumbled behind Kanda.

"_**He is dead! The exorcist is dead!**_" The akuma cheered.

_Kanda dead? No, he can't be... he can't..._ I looked at Kanda.

"Wrong akuma, I can't die..." The undead Kanda said, scaring the crap out of Allen, Abby, and me... and probably the akuma too. "Not until I find someone..." Kanda's eyes were hollow and dead-like as he stared blankly forward. _Who was he looking for? _"Until that happens, I'll still be here... So deal with it."

"_**Wrong answer,**_" The akuma said drawing back it's arm and started pounding on Kanda.

I took a step forward then stopped. _I can't help him, it'll only make things worse._ I clenched my right hand in anger, of not being able to help. Being _useless._

Kanda stumbled up to his feet, almost falling.

"_**Amazing! He can stand up when he's dead!**_" The akuma pointed at Kanda as Allen's anti-akuma weapon grabbed him from behind and Allen threw him through another wall.

I took this as my chance to go help Kanda. He had fallen down by this point. I lept over some rubble from the wall Kanda had smahed into, then knelt by his side.

His eyes closed in pain from his wounds and his mouth a firm striaght line. His breathing was rugged but oldly relaxed-he must've lost conciousness.

Abby ran up behind me. "Is he gonna' be okay?" She asked.

"It seems so, but I can't understand why he's not _dead_. Not that I'm complaining or anything," I said rather calmly. "_But _he's badly injured though..." I said staring at his stern face. "You should help Allen, before he get's himself killed."

"Mmhm," Abby replied and ran away to help the rookie. The fight between the akuma, Abby, and Allen lasted a very short while. Because Allen ran up behind me in a matter of seconds.

"Is he," Allen panted, "Okay?"

"Yeah, he's beat up, but he'll live," I explained to him. He nodded.

"We _realy _need to go," Abby said, Toma slung over her shoulder. He obviously was unconcious by now as well.

Allen and I nodded. Allen was about to pick up Kanda when I stopped him.

"No, I'll carry him. You focas on escourting us to a safe place, we don't need any more injured. And besides you're the only one that can fight him right now. In other words you are our escourt, understood?" Allen nodded.

I gently grabbed one of Kanda's arms and wrapped it around my shoulders. I then slowly stood up. Kanda groaned. I had to be careful not to make things worse for Kanda's injuries.

"Let's get going," I said leding the way. The two others nodded and followed me.

We found are way through most of the city and now were residing in a hallway of one of the many abondoned buildings. The akuma was probably on our track by now, I mean, we weren't going very fast. Toma was loosing hope of outrunning the akuma.

"Mistris Clark..." I heard Toma's raspy voice. "Please, just leave me here... you must be injuried too, that's alright... you don't have to take me..."

"It'll take much more than that to make us leave you behind," Abby said, a smiling curling on the edge of her lips.

We've been walking so long, all of us were tired. And slowly loosing hope of survival... but, I have to keep a promise, I-I can't die here...

We eventual got out of the building and we out on the ghostly streets. The haunting feeling that the akuma still might be out here, was killing me.

"I was decieved, the 'Ghost of Mater' is actualy a doll... they found a way to escape from me..." Kanda said softly, his injuries probably still giving him pain.

"It's not your fault, Kanda," I tried to reasure him, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. So if your going to blame anyone; blame me." Kanda grunted at me, then continued talking.

"He and his little girl must be hiding somewhere... we must find them..."

"Alright, but before we go after the doll, I wanted to-" Allen started but stopped him self, he then stopped walking as well. Abby and I stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked. Allen turned his head towards the sky.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Allen asked, getting down on his knee trying to get a better hearing of whatever he was talking about. Then he placed his hand on one of the bricks making the sidewalk we were walking on. "Something's down here."

"How are you sure of that?" I asked Allen.

"I hear wind down there," He responded looking back at me then towards the brick again.

"Wind?" Abby and I said together, looking at eachother.

Allen got up and check another group of bricks by placing his hand on them too.

"I think it's coming from over here," Allen reported. He then pulled out the group of bricks and peered down the hole the absence of the bricks made.

Abby and I by this time had walked over to his Allen's side.

"Good job, rookie, now we have a place to hide," I smirked at this kid's skills.

"We should get down there quickly, so you can tend to Kanda and Toma's wounds," Abby suggested or more like ordered.

"Mmhm." I nodded and lowered myself and Kanda down into the hole. Then Abby and Toma, and then finally Allen. He just had seal up the entrance before we got moving.

Once we were down in the tunnel we just walked down the hallway for what seemed hours. It drove me to the brink of insainity: walking in the dark, a loonatic akuma chasing us, and the only thing-or person- keeping us alive was a rookie exorcist.

"Let's stop," Allen finally said, "We need to rest." Allen bumped into a wall then continued down the now curved path. _Thanks for the 5 second rest, Allen._ "How much further can this path go?"

"I don't know, but I think we should stop soon," Abby replied.

Allen stopped and listen to something coming from the door in front of us. Then gave out a short gasp, as if he discovered something.

Then I(probably Abby too) finally heard what Allen was looking for. Beautiful siging, and it was coming from the door.

"It's that song," Allen thought outloud. We continued walking until we stumbled upon an open room with a light shining down on the Ghost of mater and the little girl.

But the old man lied. The girl was they doll...

The old man stood up and the girl wrapped her arms around his chest.

"You came," The girl un-happily remarked.

"Forgive us, but we had too. You were the doll... the 'Ghost of Mater'..." Allen said in shock. The Ghost of Mater looked nervous when Allen figured out their scam.

She then grabbed a pillar, picked it up and threw it at us. We all managed to duck out of the way.

"Hey hold on!" He said leding Abby and I around a coridor. "Stay here, I'll talk to her."

"Hm, okay but Abby you can help him just leave Toma here," I ordered. Setting Kanda up against the wall.

"Okay, make sure none of them die," Abby joked setting Toma down against the wall and running off with Allen to hold off the Ghost of Mater.

I looked at both of them: Toma was just unconious with no gashes or serious injuries were needed to be tended to, so I choose to tend to Kanda first. He had a gushing wond on his stomach, which needed medical attention immetiately.

I quickly opened my little brown bag(which was tied up around my waist) and rummaged through it to find my medical tape. I had a lot of stuff in my bag: my pecil and notepad(where I sometimes draw/doodle in), my sewing kit with some peices of spare cloth, some snack foods(if I get hungry), and finally medical supplies.

I found the medical tape and a cloth, and set them to the side. I then gulped at what I had to do... I had to take off Kanda's shirt. My hands trembled at the thought.

_W-What if he wakes up? I mean he'll kill anyone who even touches his hair, what about undress him. A slow painful death? M-Maybe if I-I do it it fast enough I can do it before he wakes up, a-and he'll never know... yeah... l-let's hope that works._

I reached over his sleeping form and grasped one of the silver buttons on his black order uniform, gently tugging on it until it unbottoned itself. Three more to go. I gulped as I did the second, then third, and finally the forth botton.

I had almost forgot about his belt, it was still holding together his jakect. Once that was gone then I could dress his wound. _Why am I making such a big deal out of this?! I mean, I dressed hundreds of wounds before! Why was this any different?_

I carefully and delicately grabbed the buckle to the belt and loosed the belt slowly. _Why was I going slow? Shouldn't I just do it fast and get it over with? Or am I trying to savoir my life while I still have it?_

The belt finally came loose and fell off his waist. I took a deep breath while I slid the jacket off his shoulders, careful not to wake the sleeping giant. It turns out Kanda didn't have a shirt on underneath his jacket. He had a tone and muscular chest with a "Om" tatoo on the left of his chest.

I then-with very shakey hands-checked for broken ribs. I placed my hands on his chest. I felt myself blush insanely then pulled my hands away. But somehow I ocnvinced myself to just-"Do it girl!"

Kanda had broken rib right under the "Om" symbol on his chest. I would have to wrap that as well.

I grabbed the cloth and cleaned the wound carefully not trying to re-open or worsen the condition of the wound. But the weird thing is the wound had already started to heal. To my surprise it had begun to scab already.

I then grabbed the medical tape, and leaned in next to sleeping Kanda(lucky he's not awake to kill me yet) and wrapped the tape around his waist. I had to wrap my arms around him to wrap the wound, it felt as if I were hugging him.

After I finished wraping the tape around his wound I tied the ends of the tape together, giving it extra support.

His head was hanging limp once again. He was wincing, it was probably hurting his neck sitting in that position.

It will probably get me killed but I choose to do it anyway. I gently grabbed both of his shoulders, and pulled him closer to me. He groaned, making me freeze. I waited a couple seconds before continuing my death mission.

I then scooted forward and knelt down on both of my knees, then I softly put Kanda down in my lap. Thank, God, he was still asleep. It might be the reason I'm still _alive_.

***Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE FOREVER! MY COMPUTER DIED AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO REPLY TO ANYONE'S PMS OR REVIEWS SO I AM OVERLOADED WITH WORK ONCE AGAIN! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH LIFE! TODAY WAS MY ONLY DAY OFF IN WEEKS! Okay maybe that is to dramatic but that's what it feels like. Again I am sorry for not posting in forever.**

**I tried to make it up by making this chapter long and a fluffy~**

**Okay now down to business, when Sam was thinking about the promise you have to read back to the first chapter when Sam made the promise to Abby. Speaking of the first chapter, I chose instead of a leather and metal gauntlet Sam would wear that her right arm would be chared in a fire and a blue crystal in the center of her palm. The fire will explained in later chapters(in about two or three chapters).**

**Now it's question time~ Okay since my long break I have been developing Abby and Sam's personalities but I still need help making the characters. So the first question is:**

**Any suggestions for Abby and Sam's story and/or personality?**

**The next question doesn't have to be answered immetiately but soon. The question deals with akuma and possible their stories because during all the time Kanda or Lavi aren't in the story Abby and Sam will be doing missions. So here it is:**

**Any idea's for akumas or missions?**

**Sorry this is the LONGEST author's note EVER. So I am going to let you guys go and enjoy life now. Bye, bye, for now~**


	8. Lala and Guzol

_**Little Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Lala and Guzol**_

_Abbigal's Pov._

Kanda is resting on Sam's lap using Allen's coat as a blanket, Toma is watching over them and Allen and I are listening to Lala and Guzol.

Guzol is a child who was abboned by humans and was taken in by Lala.

Lala is the ghost of Mater, a doll created by humans that can sing and dance that brought peace to Mater.

Lala and Guzol loved each other very much.

"He will soon be unable to move, I can barely feel his heartbeat as it grows weaker. So please give us a little longer." Lala clenched her fists, "Let me be here with him until he passes on. During the last 500 years, since the city of Mater became a ruine, Guzol has been the only one who has respected me. I promise once he's gone I gladly hand my heart over to you, if you let me be his doll until the very end. Please I beg of you." Lala was on the verge of crying, beging with all of her heart. She loved him just as much as he loved her.

I didn't know how to reply, I would want to give them more time but we have to get the Innocence and kill the Akuma sooner or later.

"We can't..." I turned around to see Kanda getting off of Sam's lap and taking off Allen's coat that was being used as a blanket for him, "You're asking for us to wait until that old man dies?... We don't have time for that, we don't know when the Akuma will discover us here!" Kanda barked.

"Kanda," Allen replied shocked.

I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to get in Kanda's way when he's p***ed like this.

"What did we come here for? Go over there and take that doll's heart short-stack!" Kanda ordered getting off Sam's lap completely, panting.

"You're not completely healed yet though." Sam tried to stop him but he was more focased on Allen, his cold eyes locked directly on him.

It seemed like Kanda was almost testing him to see if he's right to be an Exorcist, to prove himself worthy.

Allen simply stood up.

Was he really going to do it? Just like that after Kanda threatened him like that?

"I can't," Allen said in a hushed voice, you could bearly hear him, "I'm sorry." Allen turned around to face Kanda, "But I don't want to take it."

Kanda growled and grabbed his coat and threw it at him (Allen caught it though), "Then take this! That coat wasn't made to be a d*** blanket! It was to be worn by an Exorcist!" Kanda got up grutting and moaning and stormed over to Allen, "Sacrafices are made to led to salvation, you hear me?" This time Kanda seemed more mellow but still angry.

"No, please don't take it from me yet!" Lala pleaded.

Kada just ignored her and pointed mugen at her, "Please not just yet," Guzol wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Stop." I turned back to Allen who had his coat on now, "Let me be the one. Step aside and let me be the sacrafice instead." Allen walked in frount of Kanda, "As far as I can see they just want to chose how their lives end, nothing more. So until that happens I will not alow you to take the innocence from this doll. If I destroy the akuma there will be no problem honoring their request. How could you stand there and be so cold hearted towards these people, Is this really-"

Before he could finish Kanda punched him in the face cutting him off.

"Allen!" I quickly got to Allen's side and helped him up.

"Kanda stop it! We don't have time for this, you need to save your energy incase the Akuma comes." Sam gently grabbed Kanda's shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Allen, I know you want to give them more time, I belive so too but we need to get out of here and take the innocence." I gritted my teeth, "I want to give them more time, trust me I do but we need to get the Innocnece before the Akuma comes." I told him almost repeating myself to get the point across.

I looked back at Kanda who was still angry at Allen, "Your outlook is rediculus! You compromise yourself for others just because you feel sorry for them?! Where's your pride!? Don't you charish anything!?" Kanda yelled at Allen.

Allen looked to the ground then at Kanda, "No, you're wrong, I don't feel sorry for them. It's my pride that helps me stand up agaisnt your anger right now. I feel sorrow for them because their bond will soon be destroyed. I mean doesn't that mean anything for you? You know that they don't have much longer, you'll still get the innocence, all their asking for is time." Allen started to get worked up over this, "I'll gladly offer myself in their place if you'll just let them be!"

I saw Kanda's face get tense, not over Allen but over something else.

I heard Lala do a little gasp. I quickly looked over to see some sort of hook of sand pirecing through Lala and Guzol (I saw his mask fly off in the process).

I think every one else knoticed it too.

We were too late. The Akuma found us.

"Guzol..." I heard Lala say before they were both sucked into the sand.

Allen tried to catch them but was too slow.

All of us sat listening to the Akuma under the sand and waited for it to reapear.

It wasn't to long before it did reapear.

I blew tons of sand into the air, holding the innocence, "I've got the innocence! It's mine!" It cheered.

Lala and Guzol feel to the ground hitting with a soild thunk.

My heart sunk, Lala was dead before Guzol.

"Lala..." Guzol reached his hand out to her and touched her hand, "Lala..."

"It's more beautiful then I dreamed~!" The Akuma jeered.

Allen started walking towards the Akuma.

His innocence started buldging and twitching as it started chaging it's shape. Making horrible noises that I can't even explain. Dark arua surronded Allen and his over-sized arm.

"Give it back! Give the Innocence back! Give it back!" Allen yelled, "Give the Innocence back right now! You hear me!"

First he was nice now he's being powered by rage and angnst, now determinded to kill the Akuma with his own hands, in cold blood.

"He's anti-akuma weapon is transforming!" Toma exclaimed.

"Increadible," I gasped.

"Unreal," Sam quietly gasped.

"Yes, he's going to rebuild it. Paristie type Exorcists can alter the weapons with emotions. Even his are reacting to his feelings," Kanda explained gasping at the sight of it aswell, "Amazing, he's emotions are incredible powerful. His weapon is a represtation of his hatred towards the akuma!"

Allen jumped towards the Akuma.

"The rookie is going to get himself killed!" Sam exclaimed.

"Idoit your weapon hasn't completed it's formation yet!" Kanda barked.

"Allen, listen to them!" I added but he was already flying in the air.

He flipped foward and pointed his anti-akuma weapon at the Akuma. It was amazingly finished tranforming, it was some sort of gun.

"What is that?" Kanda wondered outloud.

His arm started firing golden bullets at the akuma.

"It's a gun," Kanda contiued.

"Incredible," Sam awed.

He contiued firing at the Akuma, missing Guzol and Lala. The Akuma screamed during the whole time.

I decided I might aswell help the kid out, I yanked out my whip, "Innocence activate!" I brought my whip up then back down with a crack making it turn bright green.

Allen finally landed, I ran next to all the golden bullets that were still intact.

"Amazing," I awed but quickly came to my senses realizing the akuma wasn't there.

I turned my head side to side trying to find it, Allen was too. I heard it but didn't know what it said or where it was.

Suddenly the Akuma's right arm (the one that was a copy of Allen's) swung at us, making me fly across the room aswell as him. But instead of landing on stone we both landed in sand. We were both 'consumed' by the sand skin of the Akuma.

I felt the Akuma laugh and pat itself, "Comfy right? This is it while you die I keep the Innocence!"

I held my breathe and closed eyes as fast as I could, I tried to find Allen. I was sqwirming around trying to find Allen.

I felt Allen's anti-akuma arm and tugged on it.

"Mind if I help you with dying?" Allen must of realized it was me because he pulled me next to him.

I felt the Akuma start stabbing himself sending shockwaves throughout the sand.

I heard Allen's Innocennce start up and started firing aradicly, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me out with him.

I landed on the ground but Allen kept firing at him.

"Extend!" I yelled as I flug my whip at the Akuma's arm. It wrapped around it, so he couldn't defend himself aswell now.

Allen stopped shooting, I looked back at him. I saw that his Innocence changed again this time more of a sword.

I felt my whip tug and then pull, the Akuma took my whip and decided to throw me when I wasn't paying atention. I let out a scream and went with my whip across the room.

I heard and felt the wall crash under my inpact, my neck had the worst of my inpact (after being flug earier).

The ringing came back in my ears and pain shot through out my body.

"Abby!... Abby!..." I came back to my senses and say Sam shacking me, "Please tell me your alright!" She worried.

"Yeah... I'm fine... What about... Allen?..." I moaned.

We both looked at Allen.

"Don't forget I still have your right arm!" The Akuma flung his right arm at Allen but Allen kept shooting at him.

The Akuma's arm started to disolve but then Allen stopped, this time out of exsotion.

"D*** a rebond..." Allen grunted, "Why isn't my body able to hanle this new weapon?..."

Sam looked worried aswell as me.

The Akuma laughed (I swear that's all he does), "I win!" The Akuma lunged at Allen.

"No Allen..." I panted.

Something stopped the Akuma, it was Kanda, "You're alive?" The Akuma pondered.

Sam and I both saw that Kanda's wond reopened, "Kanda!" Sam yelled.

Allen smiled and said his name quietly but Kanda stopped him, "Shut up you whimp! Your going to quit now that you're a little tired? If you give up you'll never be a true Exorcist!" Kanda barked at Allen, "You said that you wanted to protect them right? Right!? That's why I hate you, you're so d*** lazy short-stack! Destroy this Akuma and save these people or just give up and die?!"

Allen grined, "Okay in that case, if you're going to hate me anyway... I never actually told you that I was going to give up." He looked up at Kanda, "I just needed to catch my breath. That's all."

"Everything about you is annoying," Kand sliced off the Akuma's hand (the one he copied from Allen).

"Give me one more shot," Allen mumbled, "Please. Innocence activate!" Allen's Innocence activated into the gun-like weapon again.

"Underworld creatures first illusion!" Kanda yelled as he activated mugen.

"Be vanqished!" Allen and Kanda yelled insinc.

They both started attcking the Akuma. Golden bullets and white creatures with four red eyes attacked the Akuma until it was destoryed (along with half of the place).

***Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this was such a long chapter, I just wanted to get done with Mater! Me so sorry!**

**Anyway here's to sum up what happens after: Lala get's revived and sings to Guzol, Allen and Kanda wait for three days until she stops singing but Sam and Abby go back to headqaurters for the three days instead of staying. Abby's neck is really sore and Sam is going to vist the man who trained them (I'm not telling who it is though :3).**

**Okay here are the questions:**

**Can you guess who their master is?**

**Anything you want to see?**

**That's about it. Have a nice day, night, morning or whenever you are reading htis at~!**


	9. Master

Little Mistakes

Chapter 9

Master

_Samantha's Pov_-

I sat boredly on the train, staring blankly out the window. _How long has it been since I've seen Master? 4 months? 6? Maybe a year. Well cast that aside I'm visiting him again today._

I sighed and leaned back in my red velvet train seat. Unlike Allen's training with General Cross, Abby and I's training was actually quite peaceful. We learned many things with our master, such as: how to use our anti-akuma weapons, manners, proper educate, and some basic school knowledge.

"**BRUGGE STATION! ALL PASSENGERS GETTING OFF AT BRUGGE STATION MUST LEAVE NOW! I REPEAT: ALL PASSENGERS GETTING OFF AT BRUGGE STATION MUST LEAVE NOW**!" The overcome on the train boomed.

"Okay, okay, geez," I mumbled. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and started off the train. Rubbing the back of my neck, it _was_ a 2 hour train ride and I was stiff.

"How was the train ride?" Thierry the finder greeted me once I got off the train.

"Oh, it was _fantastic_," I replied sarcastically. Thierry chuckled.

He offered me the seat next to him on the bench. I accepted and set my suitcase down in front of my feet.

Thierry looked the same since the last time I saw him. Almond brown eyes, black scruffy hair with a beard. The beard still shaved the same way, it had two points pointing towards the ends of his mouth.

"Well that's good. Hey, where's Abby?" He asked.

"She said she had a kink in her neck and stayed behind. She wanted me to say 'Hi' to the general for her."

"He'll be disappointed, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again."

"Yeah." After that it was kind of an awkward silence as we stared into the open skies.

"Shall we? The general's waiting," Thierry said getting up.

I nodded and pushed myself up. "Let's get going," I said picking up my suitcase.

We walked the open pastures of Brugge, Belgium. Until we stumbled upon the carriage, what we were looking for. The other finders kindly greeted us and let us into the-what it seemed to be-royal carriage.

The carriage had elegant red walls and turquoise upholstery. There was a stainless steel kitchen and a skinny wooden table sandwiched by two turquoise couches. Another couch sat at the back of the carriage, the same elegant turquoise color. Two windows were hung on one of the walls as well as one on the door and two above the kitchen counter.

Sitting on one of the turquoise couches was my master: General Yeegar. The oldest of the five current generals. His long white hair straighten fell over his shoulders and back, a thin purple string acting as a headband. He also a white mustache framing his upper lip. He had his normal, calm, dull brown eyes. He wore his usual general's uniform.

"Ah, Samantha, it's good to see you once again," The general kindly greeted me, standing up from his seat.

I clicked my feet together and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet with you once again, Master Yeegar." A smile curled on the ends of his lips.

"It astonishes me on how much you've changed over the course of 3 short years. You are turning into a lovely young lady." I felt myself slightly blush.

"Thank you, Master Yeegar."

_I'd almost forgot when Abby and I first met Master Yeegar._

_~Flashback(3 years ago)~_

"Okay follow me," The finder named Thierry said gesturing us to follow him.

"Okay, whatever," I spat at the finder. Abby just stayed silent; she hadn't spoken much, only to me not really to anyone else ever since what happened to Christopher. Even now I'm still trying to learn what happened to him...

"Geez, what's with the bad attitude?" Thierry asked.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "None your business," I snapped at him. He arched an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, I was just asking." He let out a soft low chuckle. "I hope you guys don't act like this in front of the general."

I stopped walking and crossed my arms in front of chest; Abby stopped walking and stood next to me. "I don't see what's the '_big deal_' with meeting this general guy."

Thierry stopped and sighed, "It's a privilege to even meet the general; let alone have your presence _requested _by him. So you should at least have a decent attitude."

"Yeah whatever," I grunted.

"Oh Thierry, there you are. I see that you brought the two new Exorcists as well. Just as I requested," An old man formerly said.

Thierry quickly spun around to greet the man, "Yes, General. I brought the Clarks just as you requested." The finder gestured to Abby and I.

I squinted my eyes at the old man. _Is this old man really a general? I thought that the generals we supposed to be the like 'powerhouses' of the Black Order. Then the Black Order must be pretty weak._

"May I help you young lady?" The old man asked.

"_Nooo_, why would I need help from an _old man _like _you_?" I remarked.

"How very rude of you," The old man perceived.

"_How very rude of you_; What do _you think_ I am, a child?" I mocked him.

Instead of responding he just stared at us, his expression slightly hardened at my comment.

"S-sam... I t-think you went too far..." Abby replied faintly.

"I'm so sorry General, they've been very rude," Thierry quickly stuttered.

The old man simply sighed, "It's fine, I understand. They are _very _young and recently went through a horrible tragedy. I guessing they wouldn't be trusting anybody just yet. Am I correct?"

I felt Abby get a tighter grip onto my 'exorcist' uniform.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about us! You're just an old man who thinks that he's some big shot!" I yelled at him.

He paused, "That may be true, but I do know a thing or two about the _H*** _you two will be going through if you don't take this _'old man's_' advice. It's _your_ choice, though." His voice was still calm and level as he somewhat '_scolded_' us.

_He was right. We know nothing about what we got ourselves into, but he knows everything about we are about to endure. I hate to say it, but we need his help. I don't want to, but it's the best thing for Abby if I do..._

"I think we should listen to him Sam..." Abby said so quietly it sounded like a whisper.

The old man was about to turn and walk away until-

"_We accept_," I firmly accepted.

The old man slightly smiled, "Okay. Starting today you will undergo my training in use of our anti-akuma weapons, and not to mention some proper educate and education."

Crap, I knew this was a bad idea.

"Well then let's get going," Thierry suggested.

"Agreed." The old man nodded, then turned. "Come on girls."

_~End Flashback~_

"I was a real jerk back then," I admitted rubbing the back of my neck.

"You were just young. People change," Master Yeegar calmly replied cooking dinner at the kitchen. From the smell I could tell it was steak. Myself I wasn't much of a chief (I really suck but Abby is amazing, I don't know why though), but I loved eating food.

"That is very true, Master," I agreed calmly biting into a delectable that was set out on the counter for the finders and I to eat.

_It sure is..._

***Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK! Well there is a bright side, only 9 days left of school then I will be posting like C-R-A-Z-Y!**

**But anyway this chapter showed kind of how Abby and Sam were affected by Christopher's death; Abby went somewhat mute, and Sam(When she was young and will go into detail later) was a real jerk.**

**And yep, General Yeegar is their Master(No dur)~ I was watching episodes and saw him and got the idea of him being Sam and Abby's Master, and grandfather-like figure.**

**I'm SO excited for the next chapter~! Lavi comes in! I'm REALLY EXCITED-erhm I'm sorry about that. I just LOVE Lavi~**

**Anyway here are some questions:**

**Any Akuma idea's? They're hard to think of and I need some stories for Akuma.**

**Anything you want to happen? Something romantic, action packed, funny/stupid, more Christopher?**

**That's about it for the questions, I've been developing the characters during school(doodling in my notebooks XP... I also drew timcanpy).**

**So, yeah. Thank you for reading and I will post the next chapter A-S-A-P~**


	10. The Italian Wars

**Little Mistakes**

**Chapter 10**

**The Italian Wars**

_Abbigal's Pov-_

I was lying in bed thinking of what to do.

_D*** there's nothing to do. I can't get the kink out of my neck until the head nurse get's an opening... I'm bored out of my mind! I should've went with Sam to go see Master Yeegar, I could've toughed it out... But It's not like I can really do anything with the bad kink in my neck that hurts like H***... Well maybe I can get a book or something, but it won't be really fun but it's something to do..._

I finally decided to get off my lazy a** and stumbled lazily towards the door of my room, and down the stairs to the library.

~Arriving at the Library~

When I finally staggered into the library, the giant oak doors openly greeted me, showcasing the giant shelves of books, books and guess what; more books.

I sighed. Realizing that probably more than half of these probably are non-fiction. Non-fiction in my opinion is really boring. So, I totally prefer fiction over nonfiction any day; but since I had nothing to do I might as well look.

I walked over to a giant wall of books, then looked up as far as I could with the kink in my neck not hurting.

_What the h*** am I even supposed to look for? It's all history!_

I scanned the spines of the books trying to find an interesting book. This was a hard task, a lot of them sounded boring: Austrian civilization, The Holy Roman Empire's Demise, Liechtenstein's independence, and many more boring titles.

I kept on my search for a decent sounding book, until I finally found a book '_The History of Italy_' was printed on the spine.

_Eh, why not. I just went there, it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn about it._

Something suddenly occurred to me: it was way over my head... Literally. It was like a foot out of my reach.

_ D***it! I'm not even that short!_

I got on my tiptoes and started waving my hand trying to get the book. I must look like a frickin' idiot! Waving my hand above my, jumping up and down.

"Seriously?" I growled under my breath while taking a break from jumping.

Just as I was about to try again, "Here let me get that for you." A masculine hand suddenly grabbed the book and brought it down in front of my face.

I spun around to catch a glance at the person who got the book for me.

He was a boy around my age maybe a year or two older than me; he also had an orange scarf dangling from his neck, and a bright green bandana wrapping around his forehead. An eye patch covered his right green eye. His spiky red hair brought out his golden earrings. Along with all of that he wore a black shirt (two of the buttons were undone at the top, leaving two white flaps), white baggy pants (a black thing was attached to his right leg holding -what looked like- a miniature hammer), and the boy was holding a ton of books.

"I've read this, but I don't recommend it: it's not the most informative. If you are really interested in Italy then you should probably read 'The Italian Wars' by Feliciano Vargas, it has much more information than this one." The boy smiled closed his left eye and smirked.

"Oh-um, I-I'm not really intrested in Italy. I was just looking for something to do," I stuttered.

"Oh, is that so." The boy's tone seemed a little disappointed.

There was a little pause in our conversation, but then I awkwardly broke the silence, "S-sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Abbigal Clark, but you call me Abby, though."

"Lavi, but sometimes people call me Junior," Lavi shifted his books to his left arm then thrusted his right hand out, and I gladly shook it, "Nice to meet you, Abby."

"You too."

"So, are you sure you don't want to read it? I know where it is if you change your mind," Lavi asked as he shifted his books back to both hands.

"Nah," I see him struggling holding all of his books, "But maybe I can help you with your books, if that's fine with you."

"Oh, sure. I just need to get a few more, Gramps wants me to study." Lavi carefully handed me half of his books so we were both carry about, 5 or so each.

"Okay, now I only need about 3 more, so just follow me. I'll try to hurry." Lavi started walking down the row of bookshelves; I followed close behind him.

He picked up a book, studied the cover, then placed it on top of his pile o'books, and walked down another aisle of books.

I then realized that all of Lavi's books were on history. Like the histories of: Germany, France, Great Britain, Asia and other countries.

_Well, I guess he really enjoys history, or maybe that 'Gramps' guy is making him do research, but it could be both but I'm not going to intrude._

He sighed, "Now, I only need one more. Oh, and by the way thanks, Abby." He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

It felt as if my heart skipped a beat as he smiled at me. D*** Sam, would _kill_ me if she saw me right now... good thing she's not here~!

"Yep, no problem. I-I can also help you bring these books back to your room... i-if you want."

"Really? Thanks, I'd love the help." He reached out and pulled out the last book, "Here's the last one."

~In front of Lavi's room~

"Well, thanks again, Abby."

"It was no problem. Oh, here's your books back." I handed Lavi the bunch of books I had been carrying, he placed the books on top of his pile of books.

He then adjusted his books so it would be more comfortable to hold; I kind of handed the books to him awkwardly. _God, I'm stupid!_

There was a small silence, "So, if that's all you need; I guess that I should get going."

I turned to go, "Hey Abby, here," He shuffled through his books then he handed me one.

The title read '_The Italian Wars_'.

"I just got it, in case you changed your mind." Lavi grinned as he opened the door, "See ya, later." He walked through the doorway, then kicked the door shut.

I stood there shocked for a moment.

_He actually remembered the book for me._

I felt the blood rush to my checks. Then I realized that I was still standing in front of Lavi's room.. probably looking like a frickin idiot. I shook my head, and started towards my room; it wasn't too far from Lavi's room.

I opened the door then quickly slammed it behind me. I pressed my back against the door and sighed.

Then I walked into my bedroom and slipped my boots off and stretched my arms over my head, and collapsed on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

My heart felt as if it was just going to pound out of my chest. I had the same feeling when Lavi smiled at me.

I grabbed the book and looked at the cover again. The cover was a dull tannish-cream color and black cursive print spelling 'The Italian Wars'.

I smiled at the book as I pressed it tightly against my chest and let out a big sigh.

I grinned. _I think I love Italy now._

***Author's Note: HOLY CRAP! Why did it take so long to write this? Idk. Well anyways, just got back from a vacation... if you wanted to know. And yes I like Hetalia, and the first name of the author of the 'Italian Wars' was North Italy's human name.**

**But anywho here are da questions:**

**Akuma ideas? Still need some.**

**And any suggestions for the story or Sam and Abby's personalities?**

**Well that's all I've got for now. See you guys next chapter, bye~!**


End file.
